


Make this Yuletide Gay

by Homosexy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AUs, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cinnamon rolls, F/F, Fluff, Smut, bechloe - Freeform, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexy/pseuds/Homosexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bechloe advent calendar you never knew you needed (and probably don't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Time Beca Mitchell Tried (and failed) to Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the bechloe advent calendar! This one was based off an au I found on a list of Christmassy AUs (which I used for several other ficlets that will appear in this here calendar). Enjoy!

Cooking was not Beca’s specialty. Why she even decided to make Christmas cake was totally beyond her- she doesn’t even like fruit cake all that much. But as she’s panicked and haphazardly throwing currants into a mix that should have contained them fifteen minutes ago, it’s a bit late now. The recipe states “This cake is scrumptious but simple- anyone can do it!”- Highly misleading, in Beca’s opinion. The entire process was stressful and manic at best. When the cake was finally in the oven, Beca sank to the floor with a sigh. Never had she heard of a hairdryer being used in the kitchen, but she was having trouble getting rid of grease (something, she’d noted with a bitter humor, she had in common with Europe).

Although she was a definite shower person, Beca felt the occasion merited a bath. She set a timer on her phone (after all, she wasn’t exactly an idiot) before getting in and erasing the entire experience from her mind. She focused on the warmth and stillness of the water, the smell of the bubble bath and the general sense of peace settling after what she considered to be the most stressful two hours of her life. Even a playlist of awesome Christmas music didn’t make the baking any more fun _or_ any less difficult.

She got out the bath after a relatively short amount of time. Beca had always not been one to sit still. She “dressed”, putting on a pair of penguin patterned pajama pants and a black vest. Her timer read 20 minutes to go. Thankfully, she flopped onto her bed, face in the pillows.

Who knew cake could cause so much distress?

When she awoke, her smoke alarm was blaring like the harbinger of the apocalypse and boy that smelled a lot like burnt Christmas cake. Beca ran to the kitchen, tripping twice on nothing in particular. When she reached the kitchen, still swearing 200 miles an hour, Beca turned the oven to 0 with unnecessary force. It was then she decided she should probably turn off her smoke alarm. After a lot of balancing on tip toes that culminated in the fetching of a chair, the piercing beeping finally ceased. With palpable dread, Beca opened the oven. So maybe it looked like her cake had been inhabiting a chimney for a good two weeks, but at least she hadn’t burned her apartment down. Also, they really needed to get on fixing the link between alarm systems in her block.

And then the doorbell had to ring. And it had to be the pretty redhead who lived opposite  
“Uh, hi” Beca already felt embarrassed   
“I smelled smoke so I came to check if you’re alright” she smiled, “I’m Chloe”  
“Beca, I uh, don’t think we’ve met” she held out her hand, then immediately felt like an idiot. But Chloe took her hand cheerfully  
“No, I think I would I remember if we had” she winked  
“I… erm… yeah” Beca considered the power in Chloe’s smile to be unfairly enormous. Not to mention that wink…  
“So Beca, everything okay?” Chloe’s eyes glistened mischievously, and Beca was brought back to real life  
“Yeah, well I was trying to bake and erm, I don’t think it’s something I should ever try again but you know, it’s Christmas and I thought I should attempt but evidently that was a very bad idea” Beca laughed awkwardly, trailing off as she realized she’d unleashed a panicked stream of words spoken at alarming pace  
“What you making? Or made, I guess?”  
“Christmas cake”  
“I wanna see!”  
“You really don’t” Beca shook her head, but Chloe looked so expectant, “But I guess, if you want to…” she relented almost immediately

“Yeah, it could have gone better” Beca said as Chloe walked into her kitchen (which, she noted painfully, was littered with dirty pots and pans and bowls) “I fell asleep and missed the timer”  
“Yeah, it is a tad overdone” Chloe poked it gingerly, “Almost impressive, really”  
“Oh god” Beca put her face in her hands laughing  
“Well you gave it a good go. And it looks like you’re having some festive fun anyway” Chloe glanced at Beca’s trousers. Beca had totally forgotten that she was in pajamas  
“Dude I am so sorry, I forgot I wasn’t properly dressed I… oh god”  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind” Chloe hastened to assure her, “Anyway, when’s your next free day?”  
“Uh, tomorrow?” Beca said confusedly, “Why?”  
“I’m coming over and I’m going to help you make a Christmas cake that doesn’t look like it’s made of dried lava” Chloe grinned.


	2. That One Time Beca Mitchell Was Totally Unaware of Her Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas A Capella Parties plus Mistletoe plus Chloe equals Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off another christmassy au from the same post, something like "I'm slowly backing you against a wall and oh look mistletoe how did that get there?". Enjoy!

Beca really couldn’t list the number of a Capella parties she’d been to at this point, but this might be the first Christmas one. In some ways, this is good because there are very few musical disagreements or bad songs. But it’s even louder and generally more drunk than usual, which is somewhat overwhelming.

At some point Chloe (and therefore, sanity) appears, approaching Beca who at this point is taking a break from dancing, hanging from the edge. Chloe is grinning in that way she does when she’s a little tipsy, and Beca anticipates the barrage of hugs that never actually arrives. Chloe keeps moving forwards and Beca is reflexively edging further and further back. Until she hits a wall and can’t move. But then Chloe stops too and looks at Beca… somewhere in between excited and extremely pleased with herself, which is worrying.  
“Chloe, what?” she asks, vaguely aware of that awful Girls Aloud Christmas song she thought only she had been subjected to. So much for bad music. Who else even knows that song anyway? Beca just had weird cousins that lived in Britain, who loved to giggle about the chorus lines _“Ooh, ooh/ I’ll give you something that you’ll never get from Santa Claus, baby/ Ooh, ooh/ I’ll let you peep inside your stocking if you show me yours”_. Frankly, Beca had found that song to be painfully awkward and something she’d rather let die in her memories.  
“Look up” Chloe giggles, breaking Beca out of her internal rage  
“Oh you are _kidding_ ” Beca sighs as she looks up to see mistletoe, “Really Chlo? Very funny…” she trails off as Chloe draws in closer. A lot closer  
“Wonder how that got there” she whispers  
“No idea” Beca feels super awkward. She isn’t sure how she’s talking, but her brain is not in control; this is purely reflexive. Chloe laughs, but this time it’s more of a purr, one that fits well with her “Santa’s Little Helper” outfit- some sexualised elf costume that she bought for a laugh.  
“It’s the rules, right?” Chloe asks, “I’m afraid I have to kiss you now”  
“Okay” Beca breathes, barely saying the word. She might have even mouthed it, she really isn’t sure.

Chloe leans in, gently brushing her lips against Beca’s. She pulls back, for the briefest of moments, looking into Beca’s eyes like she’s looking for something. Evidently she finds it; she goes to kiss Beca again, longer and heavier than before. It’s shocking Beca, how much just a kiss is doing to her. She feels warm and a little off-balance. But Chloe’s leading and it isn’t long before Beca manages to follow the rhythm. Chloe pushes her into the wall, as if to emphasise the fact she’s just put her tongue in Beca’s mouth. Beca is numbly aware of people cheering and whooping, like she can hear them underwater. It isn’t like her to not be embarrassed, to not care. But then again, is she capable of coherent thought right now? Probably not.

Chloe pulls away and Beca makes a noise of disappointment (later, Chloe will tease her, but Beca will remain adamant that it was definitely not a moan), until Chloe murmurs  
“Let’s go somewhere. I have a present for you” and it doesn’t sound cheesy the way she says it, even though Beca knows it is  
“Yeah” she agrees breathlessly. They leave the party, past a cheering Jesse, a whooping Bumper, a trio of Amy, Stacie and CR exchanging wagers and lastly Aubrey, who has never looked more surprised in her life. But Beca doesn’t really care at this point, and she definitely won’t in the next few hours


	3. That One Time They Decorated the Bella House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas decorate and as the shortest member, Beca is naturally tasked with the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired I had gig night today but anyway the fic must go on! This was based off of an anon prompt- “Beca and Chloe are helping put the decorations up and Chloe is stopping Beca from falling”. Please send me any Christmas/winter prompts you have at lostbechloe.tumblr.com. I need more ideas, I've got almost 20 more to write. Enjoy!

Christmas in the Bella’s House culminated in a lot of arguments. Mainly over decorations. Between Aubrey’s traditional approach, Amy’s miniature surfboards, Lilly’s disturbing creations, Beca not caring and Chloe trying to create a balance between it all, it was a raucous mess in the days leading up to December.

The tried-and-tested Chloe Beale method of compromise was what they went with on the decorations, but no-one was completely happy. But the cheerily blaring Christmas music seemed to unite the women across their different tastes in seasonal décor, and soon Aubrey was merrily hanging up Christmas wallabies, while Lilly was handling some tasteful, delicate stars. Beca just liked to feel Christmassy; the music was enough for her. She didn’t care which decorations she had to hang up. Although, it seemed unfair to give the ceiling decorations to the shortest member of the group (she suspected- correctly- that it was for their own entertainment).

As the recognisable riff of “Can You Stop the Calvary?” drifted in from the other room, Beca’s calves were starting to ache from all the time spent on tip-toes (a dining table only does so much when you’re 5’1).   
“Pass the next lot up, Chlo” she said resignedly  
“Right on it!” the redhead replied cheerily  
“And remind me why _you_ can’t do this?”  
“You’re a first year, it’s character building”   
“I think my legs are going to die” Beca groaned  
“Think how toned you’ll be” Chloe replied cheerily, “Not that you need much extra”  
“Is this an excuse to stare at my butt?”  
“Mitchell, how dare you accuse me of such things?”  
“I see right through you, Beale” Beca replied, mock-menacingly, “It’s totally an excuse to stare at my butt”  
“Can you blame me?” Chloe whined  
“No, I’d just rather be staring at your butt and saving myself the muscle pain”

By the tenth lot, Beca was in enough pain to merit her frequent complaints.   
“You okay?” Chloe asked   
“Yeah, just don’t blame me if I fall off and squash you” Beca muttered darkly  
“Well, I guess I better make sure that doesn’t happen” Chloe winked, before moving round the table. Beca turned her head to follow her movements, until she knew Chloe was behind her  
“Chlo, what- Chloe!” Beca yelped. Chloe’s plan to stop Beca falling was apparently putting her hands on Beca’s butt  
“I’m making sure you don’t fall down” Chloe replied innocently  
“Sure you are” Beca rolled her eyes  
“Like you aren’t getting anything out of it” Chloe retorted  
“Dude, I…” Beca was stumped, resolving to apply the tinsel with a little more force. Chloe laughed, the way she always did when she’d successfully teased Beca. The decorating continued in silence for a while, Chloe resolutely keeping hold of Beca’s ass. Beca was never going to admit how much she did like this, but Chloe knew and that was enough.   
  
“Is this really necessary?” Beca eventually asked, after Chloe hadn’t moved her hands away for five minutes  
“When is it not necessary to touch my girlfriend’s beautiful butt?” Chloe teased. Just as Beca heavily blushed, Amy shouted   
“Too much Chlo, too much” Chloe laughed, but Beca was mortified. She hastily hung up the rest of the tinsel strand, before announcing  
“I’m done!” and unceremoniously climbing off the table  
“Well done” Chloe smiled warmly  
“Easy for you to say” Beca grumbled, but she didn’t mean it. Suddenly, Chloe had hooked the final piece of tinsel (which Beca had forgotten) around Beca’s waist. One hand on each end, she pulled the shorter woman in close to her   
“Merry Christmas, Beca Mitchell” she grinned, before kissing her.


	4. That One Time Cynthia Rose Could Not Resist A Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia Rose was always a sucker for gambling. And this is too good to turn down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another anon prompt-"all the Bellas plan to get Beca and Chloe to kiss for the first time by putting up mistletoe everywhere in the Bella House". Again, if you have any prompts you'd like me to use, please send them to lostbechloe.tumblr.com. Enjoy!

Cynthia Rose knew she wasn’t helping her gambling habit by doing this. But she couldn’t resist; a beautiful, smart betting opponent (who, she admitted, was likely going to win), some irresistible Australian commentary _and_ two idiots who were obviously into eachother?

Cynthia Rose was a goner.

Stacie had bet her that Beca and Chloe would get together by Christmas. Cynthia Rose, a sucker for the bad odds, had immediately accepted. She didn’t even care that Stacie was trying to engineer a victory; she wanted to see it happen as much as everyone else. Since day one, the chemistry and tension were palpable (she has no idea why showers are relevant, but honestly that just adds to it).

So now it’s Christmas season and the inevitable _still_ hasn’t happened.  
“Hey, CR” Stacie wanders over, arbitrarily twirling a make-up brush in one hand, “Lend me a hand with something will you?”  
“What do you want?” she asks. When Stacie finishes explaining her plan, Cynthia Rose can’t help the broad smile that spreads across her face  
“Amy’s in, but the more helpers the better” Stacie shrugs, “I’ve planned out the locations and everything, you’ve just gotta put the stuff up”  
“If you put so much effort into your studies you’d have gotten us to Mars by now” Cynthia Rose chuckles, “I’m in, but if you win our bet then I only have to give you half what we agreed”  
“Deal” Stacie shrugs “I’m only in this for the end result and you know it”

So, in the dead of night on November 29th, four Bellas were creeping around the house- Lilly said It would be good training, and no-one asked what for.   
“Jeez Stace, you weren’t kidding about industrial amounts” Amy inspects the mistletoe mountain on the floor of Stacie’s room  
“Go hard or go home” Stacie shrugs, before showing a hand-drawn floor plan of the house, with various spots highlighted in different colours, “Lilly, you’re orange, Amy yellow, CR green and I’ll take pink”  
“Is it just me or do you have less than everyone?” Amy asks suspiciously  
“I did the brainwork: it’s only fair” Stacie silences everyone’s silent complaints

The first thing Beca thinks, is that Stacie has gotten _way_ too enthusiastic about Christmas “cheer”. As such, she dismisses the abundance of mistletoe like Aubrey’s opinions about Miley Cyrus. She makes very sure not to go through the doors at the same time as anyone else though. It’sm as yet an unknown quantity, just how far these girls’ crazy goes. It doesn’t mean she won’t think about a certain encounter under the mistletoe she might like though.

Chloe laughs. She’s never seen anything like this before, but it doesn’t bother her. Spreading the love is never the bad thing. The first person she runs into in a doorway is an unsuspecting Aubrey, who she brightly pecks on the cheek.    
“Do you know who put all this up?” Aubrey demands  
“No” Chloe laughs, “Chill out, Bree, it’s fine”

After three days, Stacie is noticeably grumpy. She’s perceived no change between Beca and Chloe, which means nothing has happened yet. They’ve had 72 hours; Stacie has fucked people after knowing them for less time and she honestly can’t understand why they’re being so damn awkward about it.

Luckily, it doesn’t stay that way for long.

Stacie’s sanity is restored when, upon turning a corner, she sees the two standing in a doorway. She jumps back silently, certain they haven’t seen her.  
“…I have to, it’s Mistletoe rules” Chloe says  
“Okay” Beca almost whispers, like she’s afraid of being heard, “Hey Chlo, I-“ she’s cut off suddenly. Stacie risks a peek, to see Chloe drawing back from the kiss. So she missed the actual moment, but Stacie is still so happy she’s not sure how she isn’t squeaking right now. And it doesn’t end there:  
“Wow, I… okay, you just…” Beca flounders helplessly  
“That was okay for me to do that, right?” Chloe’s voice holds genuine concern. It’s so sweet Stacie could melt  
“Yeah, it was more than okay, it… I’m gonna say something stupid if I keep talking”  
“What were you going to say, before I rudely interrupted?” Chloe asks mischievously  
“Just that I really… I mean, you’re… I like you” Beca blurts out. There’s a short pause (Stacie is certain Chloe is beaming)  
“Good” the satisfaction in Chloe’s voice is clear, “Because I like you too”  
“You... do?”  
“Beca, I kissed you” Chloe laughs, “And I’d like to do a lot more of that”  
“You would?” Beca squeaks, before hurriedly clearing her throat, “Because er, I mean that would be pretty cool”  
“It would, which is why I’m going to kiss you again” Chloe announces, and then there’s another break. Stacie takes another look and it’s getting a bit more serious. It’s such a long time before anyone speaks again, that Stacie is surprised the both of them are still fully clothed. But maybe that’s just her standards.  
“So…” Beca takes a deep breath, “Are we um, a thing?”  
“If you want to be” Chloe smiles  
“I do want to. Um, be your girlfriend” Beca manages to add, and Chloe’s pride can be physically felt across the room. A surprised squeak from Beca indicates she’s presumably been taken up in a sudden hug. Stacie walks back the way she came and, not caring that both Beca and Chloe will hear her, shouts  
“Cynthia Rose, you owe me 20 bucks!”


	5. That One Time Beca Had A Great Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets an idea for what to give Chloe this Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a prompt I found floating around on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

Beca had deliberated a very long time over two things. One, when should she propose to Chloe Beale? And two: what the hell was she going to get her for Christmas?

It didn’t take a genius to figure out the solution to both of these problems, but Beca being Beca, could not leave it at traditional and romantic. Jesse had been very confused when he received a text asking where you could buy cardboard boxes of assorted sizes, but upon being informed of their purpose, was suddenly a mine of information. Hiding them all had at first seemed a goliath task, but she somehow managed it. And then, when Chloe was out, Beca had hidden the ring inside the smallest box, which was wrapped and then put in a bigger box, which was… you get the idea.

And so it came to Christmas morning, with Beca watching Chloe eagerly as she was about to embark upon her gift  
“For the first time, I think I genuinely have no idea what this will be” Chloe said excitedly, her face lit up. She tore off the wrapping paper eagerly, revealing the first of a series of plain, brown boxes  
“Secretive, eh Mitchell?” she laughed. When she opened the box, she half-groaned, half-laughed  
  
“You have got to be kidding me”

Beca was struggling not to laugh at Chloe’s growing impatience as she made her way through the layers and layers at an alarming rate .  
“Beca Ann Mitchell this is the 11th box!” she sighed, “How dedicated are you?”  
“Very, you’ll see” Beca grinned slyly. She was actually starting to get nervous. Maybe 20 had been a tad overboard. With every new box, Chloe would make some remark about Beca’s childishness, or how  
“This has better be the last one” she said again, when she did indeed reach the final box. She carelessly threw aside the wrapping paper-it landed on Beca’s head. However, Beca was too occupied by Chloe to notice. A red, velvet covered case had been revealed. Chloe was eyeing it with surprise, like she wasn’t quite sure if it was what she thought it to be.

The ring inside was pretty but simple, with one clear crystal set in a thin metal band. It was delicate looking, almost reminiscent of the ice crystals outside. Chloe gasped in delight and looked up eagerly  
“Chloe, will you marry-“  
“Yes!” Chloe squealed, bowling Beca over with the strength of her hug. Beca laughed with joy and kissed her girlfriend- no, fiancée. Chloe was beaming the widest she ever had, wider than when they won the Worlds  
“I love you Beca” the words shook; like Beca, Chloe had to laugh simply because she couldn’t contain her overwhelming happiness  
“I love you too, Chloe” Beca and Chloe were touching noses, both smiling but the laughter had died. They stared into each other’s eyes for some time. Beca didn’t think Chloe’s had ever been a brighter blue than they were now. Then, her vision of the beautiful colour was obscured as Chloe kissed her again, longer, more passionately. Eventually, Beca broke away, only to sit up, laugh once more and kiss Chloe again.

It wasn’t until Christmas lunch that Chloe mentioned Beca would never live down the fact that she proposed with wrapping paper on her head.


	6. That One Time With Netflix And Hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe decide to watch a Christmas film

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know that this one is short as fuuuck and I'm really sorry but tomorrow's is the longest to date. I really hope you enjoy this tiny tiny ficlet

“Do you know how much I _hate_ winter?” Beca exclaims  
“Yes” Chloe grins slyly, “And how sticky summer is, how spring is too dreary and that fall is _barely_ tolerable” Beca playfully hits her with the overlong sleeves of her hoodie, making a quiet _fwoomp_ noise as it hits Chloe with very little force  
“The rain, I agree with you on” Chloe admits, “I quite like walking in it, but it makes everything smell funny” she scrunches up her nose for emphasis. Beca thinks she might melt from how adorable it is.   
“Weirdo” she chuckles affectionately, leaning her head on Chloe’s shoulder as she snuggles closer under the blankets, continuing to scroll through Netflix  
“That’s not a Christmas film Becs” Chloe whines as Beca stops on something in the Action section  
“You love Thor”  
“Right now, I love Christmas more” Chloe insists. Beca can’t really argue; she’s feeling pretty Christmassy too, truth be told  
“Uh, no, no, no” Beca comments as she scrolls through a slew of Christmas classics  
“Babe I _looove_ Elf” Chloe tries to convince Beca, but she stands firm  
“No, I’ve seen it too many times. Another day when I’ve got more patience”  
“Fine” Chloe huffs. Beca lifts her head in an attempt to kiss Chloe on the cheek, just making it  
“Am I forgiven?” Beca asks with mock grandeur  
“Okay” Chloe sighs, playing along, “Hey, how about that film?”  
“Arthur Christmas… never seen it” Beca shrugs, “It’s got a decent rating”  
“Let’s watch it, it looks so cute!” Chloe exclaims  
“You’re so cute” Beca mutters, smiling. Chloe laughs and proclaims her to be the biggest dork to ever walk the Earth, before they settle enough to watch the film.


	7. That One Time The Heating Went Haywire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken heating throws a spanner in the works of the Bellas' Christmas party, but Amy comes up with a solution that has interesting consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on a prompt from a list I found floating around on tumblr: basically, the heating breaks so it's boiling and therefore the Christmas party becomes tropical themed and I never realized how good you look shirtless. Hope you enjoy!

College heaters were never exactly reliable. At least, Beca reasoned as she removed her jacket, it hadn’t gone the other way and stopped working. No, the heater _was_ broken- but everything was sweltering. Amy was at home, but the rest of the Bellas were struggling to get to grips with wearing shorts around the house in December.

Then there was the matter of the Christmas party Aubrey had planned. The original dress code _had_ been Christmas jumpers. But it would take a madman or Lilly to wear one in the boiling Bella House.   
“Let’s just have a party with no dress code. You know, like ordinary people” Beca suggested. Aubrey rolled her eyes and looked round the rest of the group  
“Any ideas?” she asked breezily, as if Beca hadn’t spoken  
“In Australia, we always had beach parties” Amy suggested, “You know, Hawaiian shirts, shorts, the whole shebang”  
“That sounds fun” Chloe’s eyes lit up with delight, “Let’s go tropical”  
“Excellent” Aubrey beamed, “Tropical it is”  
  
Beca stole a Hawaiian shirt off Jesse (god knows why he even owned one) and wore it open over a white tank top, with some shorts. As close to normal clothes as she could get without being forced into something worse. Beca was predictably last to be ready and present. As well as totally unprepared.

Amy had decided to dress like a crocodile? At least, that’s what Beca assumed. Aubrey looked like a life guard, Lilly appeared to have come as the Kraken, Stacie was wearing a predictably skimpy bikini… and then there was Chloe. Wearing a navy bikini top with white spots under an open white blouse, with some light denim shorts. And that is a problem Beca had not forseen, but boy, it is one hell of a problem. It’s not like Beca hadn’t noticed Chloe was hot but like, her arms, and her abs and (Beca is ashamed that she’s looking, but honestly it just happened she swears) dear god. Dear god, there’s cleavage. Which, Beca realised, she was looking at. Hastily, she looked everywhere and anywhere else, going bright red, then headed over to Cynthia Rose  
“Nice dress!” Beca exclaimed, “Mermaid look right?”  
“Yeah” Cynthia Rose replied, “Where’d you get that shirt?”  
“It’s Jesse’s?”  
“Where’d he get it?” she asked, looking even more concerned  
“I don’t know, and I’m not sure I want to” Beca laughed, awkwardly side-glancing. A swarm of butterflies started to spread panic throughout her insides as Chloe approached  
“Hey Becs” Chloe grinned, “Nice shirt”  
“Thanks” Beca replied weakly, “Nice, er… nice outfit!” Cynthia Rose chortled. In that moment, Beca wished that a real crocodile would come and drag her away from what she had turned into a horribly awkward situation  
“Thank you” Chloe’s voice was warm and, if she was amused, it didn’t show in her tone, “Now” she shouted to the room at large, “Who’s for limbo?”

Beca put her head in her hands  
  
“This is so unfair” Stacie complained, gesturing from herself to Beca, “Advantage much”  
“Oh no, nonono” Beca waved her hands in front of her, “I am seriously the most inflexible human alive”  
“Yeah, but you don’t even have to duck when it’s on the highest one” Amy said sarcastically   
“Amy, you’re great, but fuck off” Beca flipped her off for extra emphasis  
“Music!” Aubrey cued, and they were off.

The first out was Cynthia Rose, followed by Amy then Stacie. Aubrey went almost immediately after (but Beca was pretty sure Stacie pushed her). Somehow, and very quickly, Beca and Chloe were the only two left.  
“Inflexible, yeah right” Amy said from the side lines  
“Okay, but I’m not going to win” Beca said   
“What if I let you?” Chloe winked  
“Hell no, I might be doomed to fail but I am still competitive”   
“On your own head” Chloe laughed, before shimmying under the bar effortlessly  
“I am not going to be that graceful and if any of you film this you’re dead” Beca threatened, “I see you Amy, I see you”. Awkwardly, Beca leant back as far as she could before bending at the knees. She might actually be able to do this. True, balancing was killing her muscles but this wasn’t totally impossible. She made it all the way under before, as she straightened up, stumbling and falling headlong into Chloe, who went crashing to the floor with a squeak of surprise  
“I am so sorry!” Beca hastily started to remove herself from on top of Chloe, “Oh god are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay”   
At first, Beca was worried Chloe was crying. But, as she swept her red hair away from her face, it became clear that she was pretty much in hysterics. Beca started to laugh too, mainly in relief, and continued her attempt to get off Chloe without hurting her. However the attempt was short lived; Chloe grabbed Beca’s wrists and pulled her straight back down, to at least three different wolf whistles  
“Chloe what are you doing?” Beca hissed  
“I saw you staring earlier” Chloe whispered mischievously  
“Oh” is all Beca managed, and at normal volume too  
“I’m not mad. In fact, I’m pretty flattered”  
“Uh, good. Chlo, we’re kind of in the middle of a room of people”  
“Why, you into that?”  
“Chloe!” Beca exclaimed loudly, to much laughter from everyone else  
“Okay, okay”  
“Um” Beca muttered uncomfortably, “Can I get up now? Not that I’m complaining but this is a bit weird”  
“Sorry, sorry” Chloe let go of Beca, who hastily stood up, and, lacking anything to do with herself, dusted herself off.  
“I’m gonna uh, go to the bathroom” Beca said disjointedly, before scurrying from the room. She stopped halfway up the stairs, back against the wall and breathing heavily. She had not expected her day to go like this, that was for sure.  
“Becs?” Chloe asked tentatively, having followed her  
“Hi” Beca swallowed  
“You okay?”  
“I’m fine, I’m fine” Beca laughed  
“Do you want to be even better?” Chloe purred, drawing in closer  
“Uh, yes?” Beca squeaked  
“Then you’re going to need to make it a bit further than halfway up the stairs”


	8. That One Time Chloe Spent Christmas With The Mitchells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe can't go home to her own family, so Beca invites her to the Mitchell family Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay an anon sent me the most amazing prompt- "Advent prompt, pre-Bechloe: Beca takes Chloe home with her for the holidays because of whatever familial reasons you wanna make up for why Chloe isn’t with her own. There’s a massive snowball war during which a favourite cousin shoves snow down the back of Beca’s coat, thus prompting Chloe to drag her inside for warming up. Adorable Bechloe hotness ensues."- and I enjoyed writing this a LOT. I don't know if it will show in the quality. I tried a different approach to smut this time (yes, I'm giving you smut), I don't know if it's good or pretentious. Either way, hope you enjoy!

“Come to mine this Christmas”   
“Huh?” Chloe looks up in disbelief, the end of the pencil she is holding hovering before her mouth. She and Beca are studying together. It had been silent, then out of the blue, Beca had said it. Beca herself isn’t sure what prompted it. The idea just occurred to her  
“Well, because of your family and all…” Beca gestures, not wanting to bring up a sensitive subject, “All that. And Aubrey’s family are going on holiday to the Canary Islands so you can’t go with her. It was just an idea” Beca hastens to add, feeling awkward now that Chloe seems so shocked  
“Beca, “ Chloe puts her hand on Beca’s forearm, “I would love to come to yours for Christmas. Are you sure it’s okay though?” the inquisitive, concerned pout is there, Beca knows before she looks  
“Oh yeah” She says, “My dad will be thrilled to have someone more sociable than myself. Or actually that I have friends, that too” Beca laughs, sweeping a lock of hair away from her face, “That would be less embarrassing if it were only half true. Anyway, I obviously won’t explain why, but I’ll just say that you can’t go home to your family this Christmas. As long as you’re okay with me saying that much”  
“Thank you so much” Chloe’s smile isn’t excited, or humorous. It’s warm, full of thanks and hope and something else Beca thinks she might be imagining, because it’s gone just a moment later.

Beca’s dad, aunt, uncle and two younger cousins take so well to Chloe that Beca is convinced they like the redhead more than her. Not that she blames them really. Chloe had texted her own parents, informing them that she was spending Christmas with a friend. Their frosty replies of “Have a good time” and “I thought I told you never to speak to me again” drove Beca to express, aloud, at length, her anger at them, before profusely apologising to Chloe. She assured Beca it was fine, since she was feeling about that pleasant toward them herself. She thought they would have their difficulties when she came out (hence, waiting until college), but she didn’t quite imagine her father’s enraged shouting down the phone telling her she wasn’t welcome anymore, or the sound of her mother’s tears in the background. A reminder of that was the last thing she wanted at Christmas, but Beca was for once a calming influence and her family were lovely.

On Christmas Eve, Beca and Chloe were tasked with looking after the cousins while their parents and Beca’s dad went out. Reid was seven and Megan ten, and of course leave it to the young child to ask the things you shouldn’t  
“Hey” Reid pipes up, taking a break from making interpretive rocket noises, “How come you aren’t with your family this Christmas?”  
“Reid, that’s not something you should ask” Beca reprimands gently  
“No, it’s okay” Chloe smiles at the little boy, and then at Beca, “I’ve had an argument with my parents, so we’re trying to leave each other some space until everyone’s calmed down”  
“That’s putting it lightly” Beca snorts  
“I can’t imagine anyone arguing with you” Reid muses, making his action figure swim along the rug, “You’re too nice”  
“Thank you, little man” Chloe beams, “To tell the truth, it wasn’t really me. Grown-ups can be stupid sometimes”  
“Yes!” Reid agrees emphatically, “Like Beca”  
“I’m sorry?” Beca gasps in mock offense. She goes on to debate with Reid her own stupidity, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Chloe laughing, but doesn’t miss the tears that started to form when Reid told her she was nice.

Christmas Day was a wonderful affair. Whatever Beca said about her dad, Chloe really enjoyed the company of everyone there. It was so jolly and happy and just carefree. That was something she had not felt for a very long time.  
“So,” Beca announces to Reid and Megan, a little while after Christmas Lunch, “Who’s for a snowball fight?” Her dad shoots her a thankful look as her and Chloe clear the kitchen so that the “grown-ups” can relax. Once coats, gloves and hats are all pulled on at top speed, Megan and Reid rush outside far ahead of Beca and Chloe.  
“Woah, slow down” Beca grins, “You two can decide the teams”  
“I want Chloe” Reid decides immediately, moving to stand next to her  
“You happy Megan?” Beca asks. Megan, much more shy than her brother, nods and mutters an inaudible “Yes”, before Beca announces  
“Okay… Go!”  
  
Chaos quickly ensues. Reid is determined, but can’t throw particularly far. Chloe has a mean throw, so much so that she’s afraid to target Megan. Beca has the best aim of all of them though; she’s done this a lot. It becomes Reid vs Megan and Beca vs Chloe  
“Oh you are so dead, Beale” Beca calls, after a particularly strong shot to the shoulder that ricocheted powder onto her face  
“Try me” Chloe grins, before running in an attempt to avoid what will surely be a barrage of well-aimed snowballs. She hears a yelp that must be Beca and looks up. Beca is stood completely still, arms slightly held away from her body in the manner of a penguin, her mouth open in shock. Reid is running away from her, giggling like a maniac.   
“Oh my god” Beca squeaks. Chloe grasps the situation and runs over to Beca, laughing hysterically  
“1-0 to Chloe and Reid” she smirks, before calling over her shoulder, “I’m going to get Beca warmed up, but whoever makes the best snowman out of the two of you gets lots of chocolate”  
  
The moment Beca gets inside, she throws off her coat and beanie, before hastily removing the maroon jumper she had gotten as a present that morning. Chloe glances at it, before remarking  
“He sure put a _lot_ of snow down there”  
“That is not the last of it” Beca mutters darkly, “It’s in my T-shirt _and my bra_! I don’t even know how it got in my bra”  
“I’m sorry for laughing, but this is pretty funny” Chloe giggles, “Where do I find blankets? I’ll get some”  
“Airing cupboard, upstairs, two doors left of my room” Beca says, before poking around in her top a bit and promptly squealing  
“I’ll er, leave you to it” Chloe tries to keep a straight face as she leaves the room. She really does try.

She spends a while deliberating over exactly how many blankets to get, before deciding on four. She returns, with armfuls of fleece and woollen fabric, to a Beca wearing her jeans and a bra  
“Oh, sorry” Chloe says out of habit. After the showers, it’s not that worth saying (she never apologised for that and is never going to)  
“Chuck a blanket Chlo, I’m freezing” Beca’s eyebrows are knitted together in displeasure at her current coldness. Chloe throws her two of the four, keeping the others for herself. Beca jumps onto the sofa, before quickly encasing herself in them like a caterpillar in its cocoon . Chloe sits down next to her  
“Budge up” she pushes Beca a little, before the other woman reluctantly moves. Chloe settles under her own blankets, before adding, “Your teeth are still chattering”  
“Yours’ would be if you’d had snow down your top” Beca mutters darkly  
“Probably” Chloe laughs, “In which case, I would stop being an idiot and get close to the nearest source of warmth”   
Beca blinks a few times, gazing blankly at Chloe for a couple of seconds. Chloe smirks and quirks an eyebrow   
“Okay” Beca grumbles, but she only half means it. She leans into Chloe, who puts her arm round Beca’s shoulder.

For a while, they sit in silence. Beca’s somewhere in between incredibly tired and wide awake that shouldn’t exist, but in this moment, with Chloe’s arm round her bare shoulders, does. She’s aware of her own pulse, which makes her a little uncomfortable, but not really. Nothing about being in Chloe's arms could possibly be uncomfortable.  
“Hey” Beca looks up as she speaks, finding Chloe already looking back  
“Yeah?” Chloe asks  
“Have you had fun? Being here, I mean”  
“Christmas here has been one of the best I’ve ever had” Chloe replies, “I know what you’re worrying about and no, there’s pretty much nothing you could do to make it better”  
“Pretty much?” Beca raises an eyebrow  
“You’ve done enough already, you idiot” Chloe laughs  
“But there is” Beca sits up, so her head is level with Chloe’s. She looks into those bright blue eyes, even if it scares her because it’s like they can see her thoughts and feelings inside her mind, “Something I can do right?” her voice has become low, in both pitch and volume. It’s not something she’s consciously done or probably ever could do, but it’s happening so she’s going to go with it  
“Maybe” Chloe’s reply is almost a whisper, “Are you still cold?”  
“A little”

Their lips meet, as hand wander under the blankets. Beca quickly jumps up to lock the door, but the interruption is meaningless, momentary and then forgotten. The cold, the weather, the time of year, all are forgotten one by one. Beca has been wanting to do this for longer than she wants to admit and Chloe? Chloe has been thinking about it since she waltzed into Beca’s shower. And now, finally…

Seeing was nice, but touching is incredible. Beca’s skin, from the pulse point of her neck to the inside of her thighs, is soft and smooth. When Chloe finally ventures to where she’s been heading all along, it’s a task to keep quiet, but somehow Beca does. Squeaks and gasps seem awfully loud in a quiet room, but they won’t escape through the walls. Everything in this moment, is solely the two of them. It had initially been purely superficial, the desire to do this, but Beca has acknowledged deeper, more meaningful motivations for a while now. She can feel them even now, as her heartbeat threatens to leap out her chest and everything material seems to distort and dissolve to the tune of Chloe's caress. She’s spinning closer and closer until Chloe pushes her just that one step, and she’s gone.

Beca insists that Chloe isn’t going to get away without coming as well. She maps her way down Chloe’s body with her lips, past her neck, past soft breasts, past her flat stomach. Every inch is so beautiful, Beca wants to burn it into her memory. She peppers Chloe’s thighs with small kisses, teasing her until Chloe thinks she might not be able to stand it. The girl so awkward and shy turns out to be so artful in bed (or rather, on a sofa, but Chloe's location has drifted beyond irrelevance). It should surprise her, but it doesn't. Then, Beca starts to swirl with her tongue, tentatively as if she’s still asking for permission. Chloe’s back arches, before she pushes into it, urging Beca to continue like she means it.

And Beca complies.

Beca thinks it wise to unlock the door after in case of suspicion from her family members. But by the time any of them arrive, both she and Chloe are fast asleep, dreaming of spending more Christmases together.


	9. That One Time Beca Slipped and Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Beca slips on the ice and knocks herself out (classic Beca), Chloe looks after her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I swear this started out as fluff and then it got really emotional. Also I no longer have any fics on backlog, so my writing will probably start getting worse from tomorrow. Or it will get better because the time pressure forces out a spark of genius. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Day 9, or as I call it, Wham Slam Welcome To Emotions

“Wha-?”  
“Keep still Becs, easy now” Chloe comes into focus, gently pushing on Beca’s shoulders to stop her from sitting up  
“Why am I… _oh_ ” Beca doesn’t bother completing her question, as she remembers what happened. It had snowed, so naturally everyone had rushed outside. Then they started skidding on the ice, and then-  
“You fell pretty hard” Chloe remarks, “It was funny, until we realised you’d been knocked out”  
“Yeah” Beca mutters, propping herself up a little, “Where are the others?”  
“You’ve only been out for the time it took me to carry you in here”  
“You carried me by yourself?” Beca’s voice spikes in volume with her disbelief  
“You aren’t heavy” Chloe laughs  
“And you aren’t all that bigger than me” Beca replies, “Thank you, though” she feels suddenly dumb, and looks down, trying to think of something to say, “So, any bruising?”  
“Just a little” Chloe gently brushes her fingers over the darker patches, “Here. Nothing to ruin your appearance by any means”  
“Whatever” Beca laughs  
“You need anything?” Chloe asks  
“Chlo, I got knocked out, I’m not bedbound”  
“You are until I say so, just in case” the tone starts firm, but ends far gentler than either expected  
“Well, I guess some water wouldn’t hurt” Beca admits

When Chloe returns, Beca starts laughing again  
“You put water in a Christmas mug?” she asks incredulously  
“Festive cheer” Chloe reasons, “Drink up” Beca takes a few sips, before placing it on the table  
“Dude, don’t you wanna go join the others?”  
“No” Chloe says, before Beca looks at her, “Well I mean yes but looking after you is more important”  
“Chloe I’m _fine_. Go enjoy yourself”  
“I am” Chloe replies simply, “Now squidge up, I’m not sitting on the floor forever” Beca bends her legs, before immediately putting them on Chloe’s lap when she’s sat down  
“Film?” Beca asks  
“You _never_ watch films”  
“You never turn down a snowball fight” Beca fires back  
“You win” Chloe admits, “And I’m more than happy to watch something, but only if you want to”  
“I don’t want you to get bored” Beca shrugs  
“Becs, I _want_ to be here. If you want to watch a film we can and if you don’t then we can just talk or whatever”  
“Why?” Beca asks  
“I care about you” Chloe replies. Beca doesn’t know what to say. It’s stupid, because Chloe is her friend, but hearing someone say that, so readily and honestly out loud… it doesn’t feel like friendship. So Beca reacts the only way she knows how; deflecting  
“If you care about me then give me a foot rub”  
“Nice try, Mitchell”  
“Oh cooome on” Beca whines  
“Later” Chloe relents

Later turns out to be in five minutes. Not that Chloe really minds. She offers Beca backrubs all the time anyway  
“Thanks, Chlo”  
“No problem”  
“No really,” Beca doesn’t know what prompted her to keep talking. She feels stupid again, “Thanks for looking after me and stuff”  
“It’s fine” Chloe replies, her voice somewhat soothing Beca  
“But like, you could be out there” Beca gestures towards the front wall, “Enjoying yourself, having snowball fights and instead you’re inside with me”  
“I want to be here Beca, I’ve already said th-” Chloe stops, looking at Beca like she’s just noticed something, “You don’t believe that do you?”  
“Uh” Beca has nothing to say. How do you respond to a question like that?  
“You don’t though” Chloe’s voice is full of shock and a little bit of sadness, “You don’t think anyone would take the time to look after you because they want to and not because it’s their duty”  
“I guess not” Beca mutters. The worst part isn’t that Chloe is right, it’s that Beca knows Chloe has every right to be surprised  
“Well, Beca, you’re worth it” Chloe says, and Beca is so surprised she looks up, straight at Chloe. She had been avoiding doing that, so that Chloe couldn’t see that Beca was two steps from tears and maybe had been for a while  
“You’re worth it” Chloe continues, “I’m looking after you because I want to, because I care about you and you are worth caring about” and Beca is thrown. Complete unable to know how to react. Her eyes are at the point where there aren’t quite tears, but there’s definitely excess liquid pooling just above her lower lid. All she can think to ask is  
“Really?”  
“Yes, you idiot” Chloe laughs gently. Beca slowly sits up, facing Chloe dead on  
“Chloe” her throat is weirdly dry, and she has no idea what she’s going to say next. Instead, surprising both of them, she finds herself throwing her arms around Chloe, drawing her into a tight hug. This usually happens, no, is _supposed_ to happen the other way round. But Beca can’t bring herself to move away, so once she’s hugged Chloe too long to feel comfortable anymore, she leans on her, sitting side by side.  
“Beca” Chloe says quietly  
“Yes?” And now Beca’s throat feels thick with emotion. It’s not something she’s used to, or likes  
“I really, really like you” from the way Chloe says it, Beca knows what she means. She breathes out heavily. It’s strange. She had never thought about it, or anything close but somehow, this doesn’t feel out of place  
“Okay” Beca says contentedly. That tells Chloe all she needs to know. Beca feels Chloe put an arm round her and gently press a kiss to the top of her head. It doesn’t feel out of place.

It feels right.


	10. That One Time They Did Watch Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca, Chloe and Aubrey are staying at Barden over Christmas. Cue movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOSOSO sorry that this didn't go out actually on the 10th! I was ill and I have nothing in backlog so nothing got written (as a result I'm writing two today, the next will be up shortly. Thanks to @bechloefan5678 for their lovely prompt- Beca Chloe and Aubrey watch Elf, Beca doesn't mind because it reminds her of Chloe and then Aubrey calls her a south pole elf and Chloe has to comfort a grumpy Beca (I added a "Chaos ensues" in my head). Hope you enjoy!

All the other Bellas were going home for Christmas. But Chloe and Aubrey were staying to do further work on set lists and Beca? Her dad was at Barden and therefore so was she.

She minded a lot less this time though. Mainly because around this time last year, her and Chloe Beale stumbled into bed together late one night. The rest was history- though Aubrey maybe hadn’t read that particular textbook.

When Chloe declared movie night, Beca was noticeably less grumpy than if anyone else had propositioned such a thing. Aubrey remained oblivious. Chloe suggested “Elf”, one of her favourite films of all time. Aubrey agreed and Beca had no choice (but it was Chloe, so she totally would have anyway). Despite her usual dislike of this brand of comedy, she found this warm feeling building inside her. Chloe’s laughter was such a lovely sound; the aural equivalent of cinnamon. At least, to Beca anyway, since her obsession with cinnamon bordered on unhealthy. And when Chloe laughed, it filled her whole being. Beca could feel the joy in the hand she was holding under the blanket, and in the shoulder she was leaning her head on. About twenty minutes in, Beca realised she was going to be stuck liking this film forever: it reminded her of Chloe. Always would do, always would be burned as one of the loveliest memories she possessed.

That was, until Aubrey.

Aubrey had decided that Beca was a South Pole elf. Beca rapidly became annoyed. Chloe was stuck in the middle, with an unaware Aubrey to her right and a bordering-on-angry Beca to her left.   
“You know,” Chloe muttered during a particularly loud scene, “Even when you’re grumpy you’re still adorable”  
“I’m _not_ grumpy” Beca hissed  
“You’re a little grump” Chloe teased gleefully. Beca tried to elbow her, but given that she was holding Chloe’s hand, was barely successful  
“You’re _my_ little grump” Chloe said, as if that somehow made it better. Except for Beca, it really did, to the point it was embarrassing  
“Fine” Beca rolled her eyes, her mouth already forming a grin before she could finish pretending to be exasperated. Chloe laughed softly, and squeezed Beca’s hand.

Code for “I would kiss you but someone I know you don’t want to PDA in front of is around but I’m letting you know that if I could, I would kiss you right now”.

Typically, Beca blushed, to her slight chagrin, and giggled. Beca Mitchell never giggled  
“See Beca, I told you this film was good!” Aubrey exclaimed, pausing for emphasis before adding, “You’re such a South Pole elf!”  
“I am not!” Beca replied with considerable indignation, rather like a small child. Chloe was laughing again. Beca squeezed Chloe’s hand sharply.

This time, code for “I swear to god I’m this close to breaking the PDA rule because dear god you’re an idiot and you’re laughing at me and I want you to stop but also don’t mind so therefore the _obvious_ solution is to shut you up by kissing you”

Well, Chloe got the gist anyway. Continuing to laugh nonetheless, she raised a challenging eyebrow. Beca sighed deeply, before saying  
“Well Aubrey, I may be a South Pole elf, but at least I don’t look like Will Ferrell”  
“Oh you are so on” Aubrey raised a battle cushion  
“Oh yeah?” Beca picked up a feather-filled projectile of her own

Chloe dived off the sofa.

Several minutes later, it was an every-woman-for-herself, all-out, pillowy scene of warfare. “Elf” was left running, forgotten, as Chloe chased a frantic Beca, cushion raised high. Abruptly, a well-aimed throw from Aubrey hit Chloe square in the back. She squealed and turned on Aubrey, who was hastily trying to find another weapon. Beca stopped her own efforts and watched. Who could blame her? Chloe Beale was just very, _very_ attractive and Beca Mitchell was very, _very_ , into girls. Not to mention also very in love with her girlfriend. As such, she didn’t come to full awareness until a pillow smacked straight into her face  
“You done staring there?” Chloe winked at Beca, who wasn’t sure if she wanted to bed or murder her girlfriend right now (a lie, she totally knew)  
“Yeah Beca, why the staring?” Aubrey asked suspiciously. Chloe looked at Beca nervously. Beca took a deep breath;

“I thought I saw Will Ferrell”


	11. That One Time They Had Sex To Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not joking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been soooo long since I've written a proper smut scene I still don't really know how oops. Hopefully this is okay-ish. This idea sort of occurred to me randomly. It was going to be a lapdance, until I realised lapdances are harder to write than sex scenes. Enjoy!

_Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, for me_

“Chlo you are kidding!”  
“Nope” Chloe smiled  
“Chloe” Beca laughed, “We are not having sex to _Santa Baby_ ”. The words were barely out of her mouth when Chloe began to undress. It was such a Chloe thing to do, and Chloe things were what Beca loved most. She swallowed dryly, as she stared at her now naked and devilishly smiling girlfriend.  
  
Okay, they were having sex to _Santa Baby_.

The relevance of the music quickly faded from Beca’s mind. Chloe had that effect on her. Naked Chloe practically made her forget her own name (and definitely did by the time they were finished). The only time it came to light was when Chloe broke off a kiss that Beca desperately wanted to continue, in time for the line “ _Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_ ”  
“Ironic, no?” Chloe laughed breezily, a few locks of hair falling in front of her face. Beca eagerly pushed them away and pulled Chloe back in again. It was almost enough for Chloe to laugh again, how hungrily Beca moved her lips, her hands, her tongue, her teeth as they gently bit at Chloe’s lip. Enough to draw a trace of a moan.  
  
It was also incredibly hot.

Chloe getting more turned on than usual meant embarrassingly loud orgasms for Beca (and also for Chloe, only she wasn’t embarrassed by her housemates’ stares and smirks the next day). Beca had become incredibly good at recognising these times. So she could tell, from the way Chloe began to mark her neck, that it was going to be one of _those_ nights. A prospect both terrifying and exciting, and one that aroused Beca as well.

Chloe didn’t restrict her marking only to Beca’s neck; her hips and sides were peppered too, with little dark patches. Chloe stroked over them with her thumb, satisfactorily. Beca was already panting with the intensity of a marathon runner. Excellent. Even more so, when Beca shivered at just the lightest of touch to her inner thighs. Chloe encouraged them open with just the brush of her thumbs, chuckling softly.  
“You ready?” she asked. Beca’s reply was breathy, heady and high-pitched, but still discernible as  
“Fuck yes”

It felt like crashing waves. The relentless pounding and pounding of her heart. The arch and roll of her back. The waves, yes waves, of pleasure coursing through Beca’s body like a tsunami. Moans, sighs and screams ricocheted off the walls, filling the room. It was like Beca’s entire being was filling it too, her essence, or soul (if she believed in such a thing) expanding beyond the limits of her little body.

Beca came, in a fit of expletives, her muscles suddenly tensing and then relaxing again. For a while, all that could be heard was heavy breathing. And then nothing, as Chloe drew Beca into a deep, passionate kiss.

But of course, that was only temporary. Pretty soon, Chloe’s breaths and screams teemed in the air. The best encouragement Beca could get, along with Chloe’s hands rooted in her hair. Beca drew moans out of Chloe, coaxed them with her tongue and fingers. As far as Chloe was concerned, Beca’s talents extended far beyond the world of music. And she wasn’t afraid to voice her opinions.

They fell asleep, in each other’s arms, any form of clothing forgotten on the floor.

Beca ambled bleary-eyed into the kitchen. About five Bellas were already there, sat on chairs, on the table, or leaning against the wall. Every single one fell silent  
“Morning” Beca’s voice came out five times brighter than she felt  
“Oh yeah, don’t worry about my sleep cycle” Cynthia Rose muttered  
“So, Beca” Amy began in a voice that only meant trouble, “Have a good night?”  
“Oh my god” Beca sighed, popping her head up from the cereal cupboard, “I had sex, okay? Everyone does it” she quickly remembered Emily’s presence and added, “Sorry Legacy, you probably didn’t want to hear that”  
“There’s a lot of that going around” Flo commented over a fashion magazine  
“But really,” Cynthia Rose interjected, “ _Santa Baby_?”

Beca went about as red as the hair of the woman who had just entered the kitchen  
“Yeah” Chloe answered, “So what?”  
“You two are so strange” Amy whispered in fascination  
“It was her idea!” Beca blurted  
“You agreed almost immediately” Chloe pointed her spoon at Beca  
“You were naked!” Beca regretted saying it the moment she had, especially in that frantic tone… Now everyone was laughing, including Chloe  
“Well, we know Beca’s life motivations now-“Amy said, but Beca blocked out the end of the sentence. Everyone was laughing, Cynthia Rose and Stacie had begun an overenthusiastic and off-key rendition of _Santa Baby_ , Chloe was hugging her from behind and Legacy wore that look of traumatised mirth unique to her.

A normal day, then.


	12. That One Time Chloe's Mom Knitted Beca a Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Chloe Beale's mother may possibly be psychic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is so short im sorry but I barely have time to write today aghhhh anyway I hope you enjoy! This is just another dumb idea I had

Chloe burst out laughing.   
“Babe what?” Beca asked. It was Christmas day. Chloe was sat with an unwrapped present in my lap  
“It’s my mom” Chloe smiled, still giggling  
“Doesn’t she just always knit you a sweater?” Beca cocked her head. Chloe held up a pale blue jumper with a snowman design  
“What’s so funny?” Beca was very confused. It was just an ordinary sweater  
“She… she…. You have one too” Chloe held up a vividly green sweater, with a matching snowman design  
“And they match? That’s adorable! Not sure about my color though, can we switch?”  
“No” Chloe replied immediately, “The green suits you”  
“Suits you better”  
“Shush you” Chloe hit Beca playfully across the shoulder  
“I don’t get what’s so funny, aside from the nuclear color of mine though” Beca frowned expectantly at Chloe  
“Think back to every time you’ve met my mom”  
“That would be twice”  
“Correct. And, during either of those encounters, did either of us mention our relationship?”  
“Well it wasn’t a thing the first time…” Beca thought back, “No, but…” She trailed off into a groan, “I was _that_ obvious?”  
“Yup” Chloe grinned  
“Maybe it’s just because I’m your friend?” Beca asked hopefully  
“No, Bree’s never had one. She only makes them for people considered family members”  
“Well, I mean, I guess that’s good?” Beca was entirely unsure what to say.  
“Put it on”  
“Do I have to?” Beca moaned  
“Well, I have to send mom a picture of us in our sweaters. And I think I’ll give her confirmation too”  
“Fine”  


After much grumbling, Beca was wearing the sweater (which surprisingly didn’t look too bad, despite the shade of green being acidic)   
“It’s so comfy! Your mom is a mean knitter” Beca commented, ruffling her hair a little. She wandered over to Chloe, who was stood in front of the mirror and waiting  
“You look hot” Chloe said  
“I doubt it” Beca snorted, “That’s your job”  
“Okay, okay, let’s get the selfie out the way and then continue this conversation”

Beca looked quite surprised in the picture: she hadn’t expected Chloe to kiss her on the cheek in a picture she was sending to her mom  
“Can we take it again?”   
“No, you look adorable” Chloe declared, “And I’ve sent it now”  
“Ugh, fine” Beca rolled her eyes   
“Hey,” Chloe moved round behind her and kissed her neck, before saying, “Now, how about that conversation?”


	13. That One Time Chloe Tackled Beca In The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow turns Beca into a child, and snowball fights turn into chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is I'm trying to write interesting stuff I swear. Hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing to turn Beca Mitchell from aloof alt-girl to kitten-like bundle of joy, it was snow.

It surprised all the Bellas, when Beca was first outside into the snow. She’d never seemed so carefree or excited about anything else ever. And yet there she was, smile on her face and flopping backwards with a pillowy thud, ready to make a snow angel  
“Come on guys, there’s snow” she called to the rest of the Bellas who were stood shell-shocked in the doorway. Fragments on snow lingered in the waves of her hair as she stood up, beckoning them out. Two or three (predictably including Amy) were still in pyjamas. Only Chloe was close to being ready, as she was pulling on a bobble hat as Beca called to her  
“Since when were you enthusiastic about, well, anything?” Amy sounded as though she was already cold and tired from watching  
“There’s snow!” Beca repeated, beaming   
“Is anyone else a little scared?” Amy muttered  
“Yeah, what the hell happened to Beca?” CR frowned  
“Nothing bad I’m sure, come on!” Chloe smiled excitedly, having pulled on her shoes, and bounded outside into the snow like a puppy

Stacie and Aubrey made it out shortly and after a while, everyone was outside. Lilly was making a snow angel, Amy seemed to be doing nothing in particular and Aubrey was building a snowman. At least, she was, until something freezing flew into her face  
“Sorry, I was aiming for Stacie” Beca winced (her intended target was guffawing with laughter)  
“You’re so dead” Aubrey brushed the last remainders of snow off her face and shot Beca a deathly glare  
“Snowball fight, every woman for herself!” Stacie declared, to whoops of excitement from Chloe and groans from Amy

Stacie was surprisingly hard to hit. It’s not like anyone was _awful_ at throwing, but she just seemed to dodge them all. Therefore, when Chloe finally landed the first blow on her, it was to much cheering from everyone. Stacie quickly got her back, prompting an indignantly squealed threat. Beca ,for the most part, just tried to put distance between herself and Aubrey. Not that she spent the whole time hiding, she got a few hits on Cynthia Rose. Suddenly, a fluke shot from Beca that had been aimed at Chloe’s back, instead slammed straight into the back of Chloe’s neck. In a flash of red hair, she whipped around and locked eyes on Beca, who appeared to be frozen to the spot, unable to decide if she should laugh or apologise. When Chloe began to gather fistfuls of snow, Beca decided the best option was run. Although, Chloe had longer legs than her, Beca really wasn’t that fast anyway and also hadn’t done anywhere near as much cardio as she was meant to. And then there was the fact she was having to attempt to avoid various projectiles, which meant this really wasn’t a fair-

**WHAM!**

From behind, Chloe barrelled straight into an unsuspecting Beca, who screamed with surprise. She managed to twist just in time to avoid getting a face full of cold white powder. But then, everything stopped. The squeals, the crunching footfall, the chaos of the fight, the haphazard snowballs… all vanished into Chloe Beale’s bright blue eyes. They were just staring at her. And she was staring back, right back. Eye contact was, in Beca’s opinion, best avoided but she couldn’t tear herself away. Books and movies always made her scoff when they talked of those moments, when you look into someone’s eyes and even the motions of the planets seem to falter and stop with time itself. But now, Beca could believe them. It wasn’t awkward. She and Chloe were looking, at each other, looking hard because before they hadn’t quite bothered to spot it before and now…

Those eyes were beautiful. And the faint traces of freckles on Chloe’s cheeks, tinged pink by the cold. Her hair curled very prettily, Beca was surprised she hadn’t noticed before. Then there were Chloe’s lips, which despite the harsh cold, still looked soft and close and-

Beca looked back up at Chloe’s impossible eyes again. Best not to run away with herself. Chloe had noticed though, noticed because she had done almost the same thing an instant before. Beca’s eyes were a stormy blue, different to her own sky colored ones. Beca’s skin didn’t have even an echo of a freckle, it was smooth and soft. There were little lumps of snow in her hair. Beca’s lips looked soft too, though Chloe quickly noted they would look much nicer if they were on her own. But she shouldn’t get carried away. Except apparently, Beca had done too.

The corners of Chloe’s mouth twitched into a small smile, and there Beca was, looking at those lips again. She blushed, though the change was indeterminable given the effect the chill had already had. Beca reached up to gently pluck a little lump of snow from Chloe’s hair. She didn’t want to say anything, she was sure she would ruin this. Whatever this was  
“Thanks” Chloe murmured. Beca still didn’t trust herself to talk, but she smiled softly. Chloe gently brushed a brown lock away from Beca’s face.

More silence.

Comfortable silence.

Beca had never believed silence could ever be comfortable. But she had been wrong about a lot of things. Just how wrong she had been was becoming more and more apparent, as she kept looking at Chloe. Except Chloe was moving, not getting up but getting closer. Unusually, Beca didn’t panic. Whatever was happening, was fine. Her vision soon became mainly taken up by red hair, which smelled nicely of oranges. It must’ve been from the shampoo Beca’s seen in Chloe’s room. Suddenly, but gently, Chloe pressed her lips to Beca’s cheek. Slowly, she moved away again.

More silence.

Everything that wasn’t being said out loud was plain to see in Chloe’s face, in her eyes. Beca could only hope she was just as expressive. Her body language cues had never been anything near trustworthy though.

Time to talk  
  
“Hey” Beca began, giving herself time to think, to make sure she didn’t say anything idiotic or nonsensical, “So, maybe that could happen again?” Not the best response she could have given to what had taken place, but not overly shabby either  
“Sure” Chloe replied, “If you like”  
“I would” Beca breathed, her words seeming to coalesce with the steam of her breath, fading away into the sky  
“Well, let’s hope we don’t have to start a snowball fight next time” Chloe grinned, slowly pulling Beca and herself back to reality. A reality where one of the others finally decided to shout  
“You two done yet, or do you need a room?” Australian. Amy  
“We’re uh, we’re good” Beca faltered as they both stood up. She tried to brush some snow off her back to make things more matter of fact  
“All fine and dandy” Chloe laughed, before Beca spotted Stacie and promptly charged for the taller woman, “Beca, what…”  
“Stacie Conrad you delete that fucking video right now!” Beca screeched frantically, “I will… I will throw snow at you” Stacie was laughing maniacally and easily out-striding the smaller Beca  
“Did she film the entire thing?” Chloe asks the rest of the group  
“Uh-huh” Cynthia Rose nods  
“Chloe help me!” Beca calls, “She’s been filming!”  
“I know” Chloe laughs.

It’s really not so bad, the snow.


	14. That One Time Beca Wore a Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a perfect scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what I'm doing I just ship these dorks a lot. I hope you enjoy!

The breaths of the various students wandering the campus mingle as they spiral away. Like a dust of icing sugar, frost tips the grass and the leaves, even the rooves of the buildings. The winter has taken the raucousness and rudeness out of Barden University, replacing it with a blanket of peace.

It is like a Christmas Card.

Beca likes that comparison. Because on a Christmas card, everything is perfect. Just like this moment. Although Jack Frost is lurking, the cold isn’t biting. She’s warm, though her cheeks are rosy-tinged. Her scarf is comforting, warm around her throat like toffee. Despite its thinness, her coat is suitably cosy.  
  
The sky is crisply clear, its blue expanse interrupted only rarely by brushstroke dots of cloud. But Chloe’s eyes are a blue that much more vivid than the sky. The air has been frozen by the chill; Beca could freeze this moment and many more in a heartbeat, will so that they live on in her memory forever. The other students provide a friendly but distant presence. Nothing to burst the perfect bubble of Beca and Chloe.

Everything feels perfect, despite her critical nature. As Chloe and her wander along the path to nowhere in particular, there’s this overriding sense of peace. A deep peace, extending far beyond the stillness of the air. Every system inside Beca is at ease.   
  
“You alright there?”  
“Sorry” Beca laughs, “I was spacing out I guess”  
“Whatcha thinking about?” Chloe asks, her head tilting as she does so. One of those little quirks (Beca has counted them all, compiled a list of things that make Chloe Beale so damn loveable).  
“Just, how perfect everything seems” That’s another thing; Beca can be completely honest. Not that she wraps herself up in lies, but she’s always holding back, trying to dance around everyone in fear of causing a fuss. But with Chloe, she can just _be_  
“Yeah?” Chloe’s voice is washed with the warmth of a thousand sunsets, as she looks fondly down at Beca  
“Yeah. It’s winter and there’s frost and I’m with you, it’s basically a Christmas card”  
“We should do those” Chloe suggests, “In a few years, be _that_ couple, you know?”  
“Sounds lame” Beca grins, “So I’m absolutely in”  
Chloe laughs affectionately. The way Beca uses her words is unexpected and clever, even if she doesn’t admit it- or even see it- herself. The way she uses contradiction, sarcasm, irony, every single element is perfectly placed. Even if there are times when she runs out of words to say all together  
“What do you think we should put on them?”  
“You should dress as Mrs Claus” Beca suggests  
“Is that for the card or for you though?” Chloe’s eyes twinkle  
“Good point” Beca raises an eyebrow, “How about a really badly photoshopped skiing scene?”  
“Sounds good” Chloe laughs, “Though maybe we could start with just Santa hats”  
“Your call babe” Beca shrugs. Chloe loves it when Beca calls her that. It makes her tingle with happiness (the same is also true in reverse, but usually with more dramatic effect). Chloe takes Beca’s scarf in one hand. Automatically, Beca turns to face her. She knows what’s going to happen, but there’s still an echo of surprise when Chloe pulls her in by her scarf to kiss her.

It’s a perfect scene. Stood in the beautiful, frost-tipped grounds of Barden during the Christmas season, and kissing Chloe Beale. Nothing could be better.


	15. That One Time Chloe Bought (Or Made) Edible Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe came up with an inspired stocking-filler she was sure Beca would appreciate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek I had to make it shorter than I wanted because of time constraints. Hope you enjoy!

The idea occurred quite suddenly to Chloe one day. She wasn’t sure how Beca would take it; the only certain thing would be the initial flustered expression and blushing. Which, as far as Chloe was concerned, already made it worth doing. She’d never actually used it before, so when she found out what the actual thing was, Chloe was a little disappointed? Hard candy that you have to really bite down on? No, not sexy. But after a little more browsing, she found the perfect thing: a DIY, liquorice version. It required quite a bit of work, but it was going to pay off, Chloe was sure.

Come Christmas morning, Chloe rolled over to wake Beca at exactly 7am. Beca, being Beca, complained for all of four seconds before sleepily saying  
“Merry Christmas”, kissing Chloe, and hauling herself up to sitting.  
“Stocking time?” Chloe asked  
“Sounds great” Beca bounded up with extraordinary amounts of sudden energy. _Babe, you have no idea,_ Chloe thought.

Her prediction had been correct. Despite everything they’d done over the past few years, which god knows had been a lot, the sight of edible underwear was enough to turn Beca as red as the liquorice the panties were made from. Chloe thought she’d done quite a good job; knitting with candy was difficult. But it was a neatly done job  
“Uh, is this what I think it is?” Beca’s voice had been driven above its usual pitch  
“Yep” Chloe turned her smile into a smirk, just to hammer it home a little more. But what Beca asks next is not what she was expecting  
“So, who’s intended to be the… wearer?”  
“You, you idiot” Chloe laughed, “I made them for you”  
“You made these?” Beca looked somewhere in between nervous and impressed  
“We don’t have to if-“Chloe began, but Beca cut her off  
“I do want to”

It transpired, that the liquorice undies would see action that evening. Which is what Chloe and Beca had both individually been planning.   
“So do I just, strip and put them on, or like have them under clothes or…” Beca asked, aware that this was quickly becoming very not-sexy  
“I think just wear them and nothing else” Chloe replied gently (it was sort of obvious to her)  
“How do I look?” Beca bit her lip nervously  
“Sexy” Chloe laughed, “Now just lie back”

Initially, Beca completely forgot she was even wearing the sugary garment. It started out much like the usual bedroom situation; with making out, and touching and the occasional bit of biting (Beca liked that last part quite a lot). Chloe would use her teeth just enough for it to sting in that lovely way. Beca moaned as Chloe did just that, leaving purple patches along Beca’s collarbone  
“Fuck!” The cry was breathy and at the same time low, guttural, urgent. Chloe started to kiss her way down Beca’s body. That was when Beca remembered that she was wearing liquorice and tried not to laugh. Seeing Chloe about to take a bite at it was incredibly strange, and she couldn’t hold back a small giggle  
“You okay?” Chloe raised her head  
“Fine, this is just weird” Beca laughed, “And pretty funny too”  
“Yeah, it’s not quite as sexy as I imagined” Chloe admitted  
“Let’s just get rid of it” Beca suggested, “I still want to actually have sex”  
“But it tastes nice” Chloe protested. Beca rolled her eyes, laughing.

Beca got her way. Chloe quickly discarded her creation (it wasn’t a disappointment, she hadn’t expected it to be _that_ sexy anyway). Not that her mouth was left empty. Beca was evidently and obviously impatient, so Chloe did not hesitate. She swirled her tongue over Beca’s clit, sending Beca’s head spinning. But slowly, tantalisingly so, Chloe continued, frustrating Beca no-end. Expletives, gasps, Chloe- all of Beca’s vocalisations filled the room. Music to Chloe’s ears, they spurred her on.

Beca came in a rush of pleasure, her muscles twitching and her hands clasping and pillows and clenching when they found them.  
“Loud as ever” Chloe grinned  
“Shut up” Beca elbowed her as Chloe moved to lie next to her, “Anyway, I think it’s your turn to scream now anyway”  
“Tomorrow” Chloe replied  
“Sorry that the present didn’t really work out” Beca grimaced slightly  
“It’s okay” Chloe shrugs, “It ended the way I wanted it to, didn’t it?”  
“It did?” Beca asked, “You mean you wanted….”  
“An excuse to eat you out? Yeah” Chloe smiles as Beca blushes. You would think after all this time, she would be able to say it, but apparently not  
“No complaints from me” Beca kissed Chloe briefly, before rolling over so that Chloe could cuddle her. She gently kissed the back of Beca’s neck, before whispering  
“So how about a candy cane strap-on next year?”


	16. That One Time Beca Was a Huge Dork (AKA All The Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca loves kissing Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and honestly not even festive I'm sorry :/ but I hope you enjoy this anyway

Kissing Chloe Beale is a gift sent from heaven. Not that Beca believes in heaven, but Chloe’s kisses could convince her.

Chloe’s lips are always soft. In summer, her lipbalm is strawberry. In winter, it’s peppermint. For the festive touch. Beca loves them both, probably more than Chloe does. But what Chloe really, really loves, is brightly coloured lipsticks. A few times, Beca has ended up with pink or red smudges across her face and neck at the end of a make-out session. As Chloe would say, a piece of modern art. As Beca would say, embarrassing evidence that somehow gives her pride. Most of the time, though, Chloe takes measures to make sure the colour stays firmly on her lips. The bright hues really suit her, partly due to her personality and, Beca thinks, because Chloe Beale could make anything look gorgeous. She’s just that kind of person.

When Chloe kisses her, whether in chaste circumstances or otherwise, Beca can always tell how much Chloe cares. It might be the hand gently resting in her hair, or the way Chloe gently draws her in as close as she can. But the love Chloe feels is so apparent in her kisses. Which is scary, and amazing and wonderful. Beca hopes she can convey such feeling herself, but she probably can’t as well as Chloe can.

Chloe is very good with her mouth. _Yes_ , in that way, but also in her words. Expressing her feelings, no matter how intense, is usually matter of little difficulty to her. And apparently, they can show in the movement of her lips when she kisses Beca.

If Chloe’s particularly heady, or just feels like it, she’s quite good biting a little (kissing or otherwise). Which seems odd for Beca to consider, but it’s true. Admittedly at first, it was barely noticeable. That was for a simple reason; Chloe was afraid to hurt her. This fact still makes Beca’s heart swell (that thought hadn’t even occurred to her, although she _had_ awkwardly asked if it was okay first). But once Chloe got used to Beca’s wants and limits, well…

It’s not just kisses to the lips. Kisses on the cheek, forehead, back of the neck- Beca loves them all. They make her heart feel all fuzzy; something that would usually make her so uncomfortable she would either run or freeze in the metaphorical headlights. And she hasn’t necessarily shaken the latter habit completely, but she’s learned to appreciate the fuzzy, fluffy feelings in life. Especially the ones she gets about Chloe. They’re worth appreciating.

Beca loves kissing Chloe. But then again, there’s nothing about Chloe she doesn’t love.


	17. That One Time They Were In Highschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca gets a surprising snapchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek i cant really say much im in a rush bc something important came up but i hope you enjoy!

“Huh?” Beca glances at her phone as it vibrates next to her homework. Anything to distract her from math

_Snapchat from Molz_

Beca’s eyes widen in disbelief. Sure they’re friends, but she and Molz haven’t spoken for two months. And their friendship isn’t the kind to survive with radio silence for that long. It’s a picture snapchat, a simple selfie saying “yo”. The small smile doesn’t make Beca’s stomach lurch so much as feebly waver, but it’s something.  
  
_Becaww: Hey_

It’s a while before Molz replies. Enough time for Beca to completely ignore her worksheets and wonder why, now, she messaged her. Not that Beca’s hoping for anything. She is _not_ going there again. But she’s as pretty as ever…

_Molz: what up?  
Becaww: math homework its sucky_

The conversation continues, never leaving the realms of small talk. Christmas plans, small life updates and other generally mundane topics. The current, painfully average conversation is a hollow echo of how they used to talk  
  
“Hey” Chloe walks in, “I got biscuits, now why are you texting and not doing math?”  
“It’s snapchat, and it’s Molz for crying out loud”  
“Molz? Why is she messaging you?” Chloe asks in surprise  
“How should I know?” Beca replies, “Just out of the blue she said hi”  
“Becs, don’t do this again” Chloe takes both of Beca’s hands, looking at her beseechingly  
“Chlo, I’m so past it, I-“ Beca tries to calm her, but Chloe’s started now and isn’t going to stop  
“-toyed with you and played you around! Hell Beca, she cheated on you with Jessica. You were on and off for so long and it was cute at first but you got so hurt and I’m not letting this happen again, even if I have to take your phone” Chloe breathes heavily, fully aware that what happened always made her more angry than Beca. Though it _does_ make Beca angry, she feels like being angry will only make her dwell on it more. She’s better off just moving on  
“Chloe” Beca says slowly, looking her straight in the eye, “You have nothing to worry about. It’s just a conversation and it’s awkward as hell anyway. I don’t want to get involved with that again. Yeah she’s hot, but that’s all there is”  
“I’m just worried about you Beca. Because thinking someone is hot can lead to-“  
“I know Chloe, believe me” Beca laughs  
“I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Especially not by her. Not again” Chloe says firmly  
“Chloe, it’s not a danger. In any way. I mean, if I could get off with her I totally would” Chloe glares firmly at Beca, who puts a finger to Chloe’s mouth to stop the threatened outburst, “But I don’t want a relationship with her. It probably makes _me_ sound like an asshole that I only like someone because I want to have sex with them-“  
“But-“  
“Chloe, nothing is ever going to happen” Beca laughs a little again  
“But if you get feelings for her again”  
“Nope, not happening. Ever” Beca smiles reassuringly, “She’s a dick. Yes, attractive, but a dick”  
“You don’t know that it won’t, I think you should just cut her out”  
“I do know that it won’t” Beca sighs deeply. This was entirely not the way to confess your feelings to someone, “Because I think I may have fallen for you.”

The “oh” silently escapes Chloe’s lips. She stares at Beca, for a while, before managing to ask  
“Really?  
“Yeah” Beca replies awkwardly

Chloe pulls her into a very, very big hug.


End file.
